Attempt
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Cuando nos enfrentamos directamente a la muerte, tenemos dos opciones: seguir la corriente y huir o enfrentarse al miedo de morir y luchar por que la voz se escuche. Una guerra a la que Inuyasha no está acostumbrado. Una lucha que Kagome debe ganar. *NoTenimPor


-¡Kagome!

Los chillidos ensordecían sus finos oídos. Los olores de sangre, lágrimas y contaminación no dejaban trabajar a su desarrollado olfato para encontrarla. Todo era un auténtico caos, la gente huía hacia ningún lado, algunos maldecían otros simplemente rezaban. Aunque Inuyasha sabía que este mundo podía llegar a ser peligroso, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien pudiera cometer una atrocidad como aquella. Mientras avanzaba apresurado por las calles alborotadas del Tokyo Moderno, el hanyou de indumentaria roja no dejaba de mirar de lado a lado, buscando los ojos chocolate que tanto ansiaba ver nuevamente.

Estaba jugando con el gato de Kagome esperando a que ella volviera, cuando algo llamó la atención de sus finas orejas. El programa que estaba viendo el pequeño de la casa se había suspendido por una noticia de última hora que le puso los pelos de punta. Un hombre había entrado en el centro comercial más grande de Tokyo con una arma en la mano y estampando una furgoneta en los cristales. Por lo que decía la caja mágica, habían muerto más de veinte personas y había centenas de heridos.

Inuyasha no le dio más importancia, hasta que sintió el grito del pequeño llamando a su madre. La señora Higurashi, Sonomi como quería que la llamara, sollozó al ver la noticia en la pantalla. Una palabra salió de los labios de la joven madre que despertó todos los sentidos del hanyou. _Kagome._

Y eso fue lo único que necesitó el hanyou para dejar al gato y dirigirse había donde se decía había habido un atentado terrorista. No entendía bien esas palabras, pero si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo a su Kagome, no tendría lugar donde esconderse de la ira de un hibrido de la época feudal.

La policía había acordonado el recinto y no parecía dejar pasar a nadie. El joven de pelo plateado alzó la nariz y olisqueó el aire, no sentía la esencia de Kagome pero tampoco su sangre, puede que fuera porque estaba lejos o porque no le había pasado nada. De todas formas, pensaba entrar dentro del edificio de una manera u otra.

-¡Por favor! ¡Que todo el mundo de unos pasos atrás! – un hombre uniformado obligaba a que los curiosos se apartaran del lugar de los hechos – tiene una arma de fuego y puede disparar en cualquier momento – y como si lo hubiera predicho, unos disparos se escucharon provocando más caos entre los ciudadanos – mierda. ¡Inspector Megure se han escuchado disparos en la entrada sur! – dijo cerca de una radio.

-No abran fuego – se escuchó una voz desde el aparato – repito, no abran fuego. El terrorista tiene rehenes.

-Maldito hijo de puta – masculló el policía.

Inuyasha se apartó. Se fijó en el edificio de al lado, era de una altura similar al del centro comercial y no parecía estar vigilado. Mientras pasaba rápidamente al lado de los ciudadanos, podía ver al otro lado del cordón policial cinco cadáveres tapados con una sábana. Pudo percibir que todos eran chicas jóvenes, pero ninguno era Kagome.

Saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los balcones para luego impulsarse hacia la terraza del edificio. Observó detenidamente el edificio del centro comercial, nadie estaba vigilando por lo que se impulsó y saltó hacia el otro el edificio cayendo suavemente. Una vez se enderezó, volvió a olisquear el aire y olió algo que le palpitó el corazón, el olor de Kagome. Muy tenue, pero su olor estaba en ese edificio, mezclad con olor a sangre, lágrimas y muerte. Respiró profundamente. No iba a perder el control al menos no hasta que Kagome no estuviera a salvo.

Descendió despacio, de forma segura, sacando su arma mientras caminaba. Mientras avanzaba, a su nariz se le hizo más intenso el olor de la putrefacción, descubriendo un grupo de personas estiradas en el suelo. Indiscriminadamente, hombres mujeres y niños estaban tirados en el suelo, con ojos abiertos o cerrados, algunos abrazados, otros protegiendo a alguien… pero ninguno respiraba. Para alivio de Inuyasha, ninguno era su sacerdotisa del futuro.

Siguió avanzando guiado por el tenue olor de Kagome, pasó una fuente teñida de sangre por culpa de un hombre con un traje parecido al de los hombres de abajo. A diferencia del grupo de personas anterior, este respiraba.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Inuyasha se acercó al hombre.

-No creo que eso importe mucho – sin esfuerzo, Inuyasha lo sacó del agua y lo llevó a una de las esquinas del centro comercial – parece que tiene una herida en la pierna – y sin decir nada, arrancó un trozo del traje del hombre y vendó fuertemente la herida.

-Ese hijo de puta tiene a mi hija – Inuyasha levantó la mirada – Ran está ahí dentro.

-Mi mujer también está ahí dentro – dijo sin pensar. El hombre lo miró a los ojos dorados – voy a sacarlos de allí, presione la herida – se levantó para seguir hacia delante pero una mano se lo impidió - ¿Qué hace?

-Si entras ahí, ese cabrón te matará – explotó el hombre del traje gris – tiene una automática y está cargado de munición.

-No es algo que me preocupe – se levantó finalmente – quédese ahí, le diré a su hija que está aquí – pero antes de avanzar escuchó chillidos y nuevos disparos. Sus orejas se movieron por el estruendo y sus nervios se crisparon. Corrió en dirección de los chillidos pero una voz los sorprendió.

-¡No nos das miedo! – esa voz… ¿Kagome? – No sois más que unos cobardes que creen que se esconden detrás de esas armas y de esa fachada. ¡Sois unos cobardes!

-Baja el arma, niña – un hombre de vos osca resonó por la puerta – todos los que vivís en esta vida de pecado debéis morir. Esto es solo vuestro destino.

-Mi destino no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida cruzada – contradijo Kagome – soy una guerrera que ha vivido en el pasado, sabe lo que el hambre y la guerra le ha hecho a la gente y sabe lo bien que se vive con las comodidades de la era moderna. Tú solo crees en lo que alguien que ni siquiera conoces te ha dicho. No has vivido la guerra, no has vivido la hambruna, solo has pasado una mala racha en tu vida y has creído que era culpa de los demás porque no estás dispuesto a imponerte y sobrellevar la situación. Es mejor pensar que los demás tienen la culpa.

-Tienes mucha labia chiquilla ¿Qué pasará cuando el disparo certero del creador raje tu nívea piel? – y acto seguido se escucharon disparos y un grito ahogado.

Inuyasha explotó. Destrozó la puerta sin miramientos entonando un grito de guerra y divisó a uno de los atacantes, arma en mano que apuntaba a alguien. Ni siquiera miró. De un puñetazo le destrozó la cara al atacante, estampándolo contra el otro lado de la habitación. El tremendo grito de éste alentó al otro que estaba en el suelo y siendo reducido por una joven de cabello largo y castaño. Aunque intentó levantarse, la chica lo noqueó con un movimiento de piernas dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Kagome! – el hanyou se acercó a la estudiante de secundaria que seguía de pie, arma en mano, sorprendida por los acontecimientos - ¿estás bien?

-Está en shock – un niño con unas gafas redondas se acercó a Inuyasha – si la conoces mejor será que la abraces.

-¡Conan no te separes! ¡Hay que buscar a papá! – la joven se acercó a Kagome - ¿Estás bien?

-Inuyasha – susurró mientras soltaba el arma -¡Inuyasha! – se tiró a él y lo besó sin previo aviso – gracias a Dios.

-Ka… Ka… - los colores le subieron al hanyou casi olvidando donde estaban. Se permitió respirar aliviado, la tenía entre sus brazos, sana y salva – eres una idiota – sonrió.

-Hay que irse – la joven que había derribado a uno de los atacantes ya los había atado y dejado a un lado – Kagome, necesito que me ayudes. Hay heridos por todos lados y he visto que tienes facilidad para curar heridas.

-Sí Ran – la joven se separó de Inuyasha y fue a mirar a una mujer que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Ran? – la joven de cabello castaño se giró – tu padre está fuera, tiene una herida en la pierna – la joven abrió los ojos y tanto ella como el niño salieron corriendo por la puerta a buscar al hombre que había dejado cerca de la fuente.

Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, la policía desalojó el centro comercial y llevó a los heridos a ambulancias. Inuyasha, junto a Kagome, ayudó en lo que pudo, aun impresionado de la cantidad de heridos que había en aquel lugar, por la simple locura de unos humanos. Después de contestar a las preguntas de la policía la pareja se despidió de Ran, Conan y Kogoro y se dirigieron al templo a paso tranquilo.

Inuyasha la llevaba a su espalda ya que la joven sacerdotisa se había torcido un tobillo y necesitaba reposo si quería poder caminar bien en la era feudal. De pronto escuchó un sollozo que le agujereó el alma. Kagome había empezado a llorar tan de repente que ni sintió las lágrimas mojarle la ropa, ni el olor a sal.

El hanyou la bajó de la espalda y la miró fijamente. Tenía la mirada baja y lloraba susurrando un _lo siento_ en cada sollozo. Nunca había sabido que hacer cuando alguien lloraba, menos si este alguien era la mujer por la que sentía algo que aún no podía descifrar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo… lo siento – se arrodilló llorando desconsoladamente – no he podido, no he podido.

-Kagome – Inuyasha se agachó a su lado esperando a que hablara.

-Había tanta sangre – miró sus manos – no pude salvar a un niño de tres años. Cerró sus ojos en mis brazos – gimió con dolor – no he podido salvar a nadie. ¿Para qué sirve que tenga poderes de sacerdotisa si no puedo salvar a gente inocente?

-Kagome escúchame…- ella negaba con la cabeza – tú no puedes decidir sobre el destino de los demás. Nadie puede salvar a aquellos que la muerte los ha señalado.

-No puedo con esto. Cierro los ojos y solo veo a todos los cadáveres que estaban en la misma habitación que nosotros. Los gritos, la sangre… todo estaba lleno de sangre – Inuyasha simplemente la abrazó - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos somos tan autodestructivos?

-Los humanos soy una raza extraña. Vuestra razón se nubla por vuestros sentimientos irracionales. Vuestra locura se desata en momentos insospechados y no hay quien pueda pararos.

-Lo sé, los humanos somos lo peor del mundo – susurró hipando.

-Yo no he dicho eso – le levantó la mirada para poder observar sus ojos chocolate aguados – hay muchos locos sueltos, pero luego hay muchos otros que no lo son. Gente capaz de enfrentarse a locos para salvar a otras personas, que luchan por lo que creen – le sacó un mechón de la cara – gente que tiene la valentía de salvar a un hanyou condenado en un árbol por cincuenta años sin escuchar las advertencias de ese acto – Kagome sonrió enternecida – yo perdí la fe en la humanidad hace mucho Kagome, pero gracias a una niña mimada y consentida vuelvo a tener esperanzas.

-Gracias – volvió a abrazarle – gracias.

Después de llegar a casa y ser abrazada por toda la familia, Kagome subió a su habitación seguida fielmente de Inuyasha. Esa noche la joven Higurashi lloró toda la noche, recordando a cada una de las personas que había visto morir, siendo abrazada en la cama por Inuyasha, pues esa noche, el hanyou decidió dormir en la cama con ella, abrazándola y sosteniéndola mientras se desahogaba de los pesares de ese día. Odiaba a aquellos locos que se habían atrevido a hacer aquella atrocidad y por hacerle ver a aquella joven los pesares de la muerte. Todos, en el Sengoku, intentaban que Kagome y Shippô no vieran más muerte de la necesaria, no tenían necesidad de ver los estragos de la muerte.

Desde ese día, Kagome dejó de ver el mundo como lo veía antes. El odio y la ira de los hombres sin corazón le recordaban el daño que había visto en aquel centro comercial. Pero ella era valiente. No se dejaría amedrentar, sería fuerte y por mucho miedo que tuviera, siempre se repondría con valentía. Porque la única forma de acabar con el miedo, era enfrentándose a él.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Kagome? – preguntó Shippou viendo de lejos a Kagome.

-Keh, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

-No habrá tenido algún tipo de intimidad con la joven Kagome ¿no? – preguntó el monje sonriendo divertido – Ya me gustaría a mí.

-¿A sí? – Sango apareció detrás de ellos como si de un fantasma se tratara y empezó a perseguir al monje por toda la ladera, seguido de cerca por el hanyou malhumorado.

Kagome sonrió. Ella era valiente gracias a ellos y por ello seguiría luchando. Inuyasha la miró viendo la sonrisa de Kagome y recordando el beso de la tarde anterior. _Después de Naraku_ , se dijo. Después de Naraku.

 **Fin.**

-Inuyasha yo solo digo que tienes suerte de tener a una mujer tan hermosa dispuesta a quererte como un hombre – chilló el monje corriendo por la ladera.

-¿Quién iba a querer a una niña mimada y consentida? – se vio en la obligación de contestar, rojo como la grana.

-Inuyasha – la voz tétrica de Kagome provocó que monje, exterminadora y hanyou paraban en seco.

-Kagome espera… - el peli plata levantó las manos intentando excusarse.

-¡OSUWARI! - varios pájaros huyeron del tremendo estruendo que provocó aquel chillido.

 **Ahora sí. Fin**.

* * *

Bueno… hace bastante tiempo que no me atrevía con algo. La verdad es que la inspiración me aguardaba solo para un par de proyectos que tengo a largo plazo pero hoy algo ha despertado en mí.

Supongo que sino lo sabéis lo sabréis en breve, hoy a las cinco de la tarde (Hora Española) ha habido un atentado en Barcelona (mi ciudad natal) en la que han muerto 13 personas hay un centenar de heridos.

Esta historia es algo que me ha ido saliendo durante la tarde mientras escuchaba las noticias y veía las atrocidades que los terroristas habían cometido (así como pasó en Niça, Berlín, Londres y París y como pasa cada día en Siria). No soy la típica que cambia su logo para recordar París o Berlín y no lo haré con Barcelona, pero sí quiero recordar a todo el mundo lo que este tipo de gente quieren provocar.

-Miedo a nuestro alrededor: más miedo, provoca más vigilancia y por tanto menos libertad.

-Racismo: tenemos la manía de pensar que todos los árabes son musulmanes y que todos los musulmanes son terroristas. Y esto solo provoca más odio hacia este grupo minoritario en mi país.

Nunca dejéis de luchar. Al miedo se le vence con fuerza. Aquí no nos dejaremos engañar y no quiero que los demás os engañéis. La vida es demasiado valiosa para dejarnos influenciar por los demás.

Este fic va para todas las familias de las víctimas, quienes tienen que ser fuertes porque así es lo que sus seres queridos querrían. Dudo mucho que alguien reciba este mensaje, pero por si acaso ¡Luchad! Y no calléis. Vuestras voces son mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. No espero nada más pero por si acaso dejas un comentario o le das a 'me gusta' gracias de nuevo. Sed felices y espero que nos veamos en otras circunstancias.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
